headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Iran/Teh Sweggurboi
Iran is the 67th character in Head Soccer and an idea of Teh Sweggurboi. He is a 5 star opponent who plays very defensively and aggressively and he has an air shot, a ground shot and a counter shot. Iran comes in the update along with Costa Rica and Iceland. Appearance Iran has a frowny face and a dark eyed look, but he also has a small grin on his face, making him look a bit vicious. He has a tan skin, black short hair with grey hair tufts, a pretty long black beard, a black mustache and a pretty big nose. Power Shots Air shot: Persian Carpet Shot As you read, Iran's air shot is the Persian Carpet Shot. He shoots a red with brown carpet with a beautiful pattern towards his opponent. The carpet doesn't go in a straight path, it bobs up and down, but much more than Devil’s shot does. When the carpet is on the lowest point of its way, it hits the ground, the highest point is a little bit above the goal. The large curves which the ball makes, make it harder for you to estimate where the ball will come. When it hits you, you will be tangled up by the Persian carpet for 4 seconds and you can't move, jump, kick or do your power shot. Ground Shot: Nuclear Bomb Shot When Iran uses his power shot while he is standing on the ground, a fighter plane flies over and it drops down a big nuclear bomb around midfield which explodes the whole field, except for the goals. When Iran's opponent is not in one of the goals, he will explode as well and he disappears for 5 seconds, so always shelter in of them when Iran does his ground shot. Iran himself is immune for the explosion, he doesn't even get hurt when the bomb falls right on his head. After all this, Iran shoots the Islamic symbol (the star and crescent) which contains the ball to the opponent's goal at a slow pace. Counter Attack: Faqir Shot Iran's counter attack is the Faqir shot. When Iran counters his opponent's power shot, he jumps quickly on an intense colored Persian carpet and he will fly on it towards his opponent's goal in a straight-line path. When the defender blocks it, he will turn into a Persian carpet and he will lie on the ground for 5 seconds. This is a bit like a threshold but Iran can still quite easily score. Unlock Requirements Get exactly 4th in the Major League 5 times to unlock Iran or pay 5,000,000 points. I have chosen this unlock requirement because I think you have the skill to almost fully control what you're doing and what happens at Head Soccer, if you can manage to become exactly fourth in the Major League. Costume: Goal Grow Hat Iran's costume is the Goal Grow Hat. It looks like it is made of metal, and it has a spherical object on top of it. Once every 10 seconds this spherical object on top of the costume radiates blue sonar rays which reach a distance of about a bit less than a half field. When the sonar rays reach the goal of Iran's opponent, the goal grows and it becomes 50% bigger than usual. This effect lasts for 5 seconds, making it easier for Iran to score. Speed: +4 Kick: +3 Jump: +3 Dash: +2 Power: +5 Trivia *The Persian hand-woven carpet is one of the most famous and essential parts of Persian art and culture. The art of carpet weaving existed in Persia in ancient times and nowadays still more than 1 million people in Iran weave those carpets. *Iran has the Nuclear Bomb Shot because of the Iran-Iraq War and in this war, there were used many nuclear weapons. Iraq invaded Iran with the use of nuclear weapons and fighter planes, but Iran fought back, also with nuclear weapons. Iran's attack on the Osirak nuclear reactor in Baghdad, Iraq is the best-known example of this. *A faqir is a Muslim religious mendicant or ascetic who can perform magic tricks like flying on a carpet or lying on a bed of nails without feeling any pain. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Teh Sweggurboi Category:Archived Ideas